untitled
by demon girl 2002
Summary: i cant do summarys....
1. chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own sailor moon or dbz so dont sew. ::walks into court room and sits down.:  
  
*********  
  
Serenas pov.  
  
"Good night mom! Good night dad! Good night Sammy" i said before going up to my room.  
  
I got dresses for bed and right after i got in bed my comunicator started beeping.  
  
"Whats up Lita?" "Serena, get over to Ray's temple now!" "Ok ok. Jeeze i just layed  
  
down to." Rays face poped up on the screen. "Hurry up and quit complaining!"  
  
I got dressed as fast as i could and raced over. "What is it you guys?"i asked.  
  
"We have decided to kick you out of the team. your always late and you only complain"  
  
amy said. "What are you guys talking about?"i asked. "We're kicking you off the team."  
  
I looked at Mamoru. He gave me an evil smile and put his arm around rays shoulder.  
  
"Mamoru! How could you!" "Who said I couldent? You? Ha! I never loved you. I just  
  
wanted to be the king of the world!" "How could you Mamoru!" "You are always crying  
  
or flunking out tests" minna said. "I didnt know you felt like that guys. fine. you  
  
dont want me here so ill leave." "Hold on serena i want to tell you something"said lita  
  
"Ok. what?" She walked up to we and with out warning and punched me in the stomach and  
  
than hit me in the face. I colapsed and she started kicking me over and over in the stomach.  
  
"Why?" i mannaged to choke out. "Becase were all sick of you!" Yelled Amy. (Authors note: kinda  
  
supprising isnt it?)"Were sick of your crying all the time!" said Ray walking up and kicking me  
  
in the face. Minna followed kicking me in the back and yelling "Were sick of your grades and your  
  
wimpy aditude!" "Stop! What are you doing!?" "Go away haruka! This is none of your buseness!"Yelled  
  
mamoru. "Yes it is! Shes our Queen!" yelled haruka. "Its ok Haruka."i said getting up. "There right.  
  
I am a wimp. i'll just leave." "You can't! i need you here!" "I'm sorry. Maby everyone will be happier  
  
with out me. Goodbye. GINOSHOU (SP?) TAKE ME SOME WERE I CAN BE HAPPY!"I shouted cringing as i said  
  
it from the pain."Say good bye to micharu and hotaru for me. Goodbye."I said as the Ginoshoe  
  
tellaported me away.  
  
Trunks Pov.  
  
"Hey! Goten wanna spar?" I asked walking into gotens room. "I can't right now. My moms making me do  
  
homework." Goten answered. "What subjects do you have?" "I have math science history and Liturature." Goten said.  
  
"Oh, well come over to my house after your done. I'll be in the 2ed Gravity room." i said. "Ok." I got up and flew  
  
out the window. About halfway home the sky seemed to start swrilling and someone came out of it.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Good? Bad? Review please. if you have any ideas e-mail me at SupersayianDemon Girl@aol.com  
  
happy reading. 


	2. chapter 2

Usagis POV.  
  
****************************  
  
I stepped through the door the Ginoshu created and looked around. I hadnt  
  
landed onfirm ground but instead i wa in the air. "This is just great." I muttered  
  
cringing in pain. "Shit no one is gonna find me out here." I said again. Than i  
  
blacked out and started falling.  
  
Trunks POV.  
  
****************************  
  
I saw a strange girl come out of the portle and she looked around and didnt  
  
seem to notice me. She muttered some thing but i couldent here. Than i saw her start  
  
to fall so i dove to catch her. I looked down at her. She was beautiful. She had the  
  
most Gold/Blond hair i had ever seen. I saw some stay hairs in her face so i brushed  
  
out of her face. I stoped staring at her and realized she was bleeding and had  
  
all kinds of bruces on her back and arms. Her face was the worst. It looked as if her  
  
nose was broken and she had a black eye and her lip was bleeding badly. 'I have to get  
  
her to mom fast.' I thought.  
  
At C.C  
  
"Hey Trunks! Gohan called to see if you were here and....." My mom looked at  
  
the goddess. "Oh my God Trunks What heppened to her!" Shouted my mom. I dont know mom.  
  
i dont even know were she came from." i said. "Well can you help her mom!?" I asked a  
  
little anxous. She ignored my anxiousness. "Hurry up. We gotta get her in the rejuv.  
  
tank." Said my mom. "Set her down here and go wait out side." "Why cant i stay in here  
  
mom?" I asked. "I have to put her in the tank and you cant were your cloths. in it."  
  
said my mom. "Ok. ill leave." "Good now shoo!"  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"Come on Trunks all youve done is sit in here. Youve gotta go out side at  
  
least." Said Goten. "Ive gotta watch her. What if she wakes up and im not here?"  
  
I asked. "She dosent even know you." Said Goten in a matter of factlty way. I herd a  
  
beeping coming from the tank and ran to check it. "If i didnt know any better id say  
  
you have a crush on this girl." Said Goten. "I do not!" i said defensively even  
  
though my mind was screeming 'I DO! I DO!' I ran out of the room to get my mom.  
  
Serenas POV.  
  
******************************  
  
I woke up in a strange liquid and forgot were i was. I thought that all that had  
  
happened was a dream. but the scar on my chest was proof that it had happened. A small  
  
heart like scar right beneath my collar bone.A tear escaped my eye into the liquid  
  
around me. I herd some one outside of the tank talking and then i herd a beeping.  
  
i could make out 2 people in the room. one checked the  
  
place the beeping was comming from and ran out. The other figure came up to the glass  
  
and i tried to see who it was. I could tell it was a boy but i couldent make out much  
  
more. I siged (as much as she could in water) and closed my eyes. about 5 mins later  
  
I herd someone else outside the tank. I felt the water drain out and heard the front  
  
of the tank. I opened my eyes to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at me.  
  
She had blue/green hair that was down to her shoulders and a friendly smile on her  
  
face. She reached out to take my hand and give me a towel. I saw two heads peering  
  
around her and mentally giggled. One of them had lavender hair with baby blue eyes  
  
and the other had lack hair with brown eyes. They were both so kawii! "Hello." Said  
  
the woman. "Im Bulma how are you feeling?" She asked. "A little dizzy."i replied."How  
  
long have i been in there?" I asked. "For about two weeks." She said. "Two weeks!  
  
Chikuso!" I said before fainting.  
  
how was it? I hope i get the next chapter out soon. i am soo mad at myself! i had  
  
another storry writen but my computer got screwed up! i almost had it done to!it  
  
was 10 pages long! 10 fucking pages waieted. opps sorry im babbling. reveiw! 


	3. cancelling

Demon Girl: Thanks for your reviews! And Phèdre nó Delaunay. I will not rant and rave about your flame. I know there are lots of mistakes because I wrote that a long time ago on one of my other names. I forgot the password to it so I could not access it anymore. Thank you to the other people who reviewed but I'm sorry that I will not be continuing this story. I will take your advice Phèdre and not continue it. I realize that I didn't not come up with the idea of betrayal. I'm sorry that you hate my story so much. Because I have decided to discontinue this fic. I'm going to work harder at the other fics and try to correct all other mistakes I have made. 


End file.
